


The Night of Us

by GalaxyJediKota



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward, Fluff, M/M, Sweetness, awkward crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyJediKota/pseuds/GalaxyJediKota
Summary: Zamasu and Black have been roommates, partners, friends, and even possibly further for over a year now. The awkward gets ramped up to 10 when they realize they both have feelings for each other, nothing good can come of that.





	1. Hot Tubs and Hot Tea

**Author's Note:**

> 'If you see a sentance like this' then they are thinking, not talking. Also I'm aware there are no paragraphs and that may upset you but the next chapter will be better I promise I just really wanted to get this out so it also may seem rushed. Sorry! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With relaxation as top priority, Zamasu is blind of Black's cutesy nickname, but then perhaps focuses too much on it, as Black catches him off guard.

Zamasu hid himself under the bubbles of his hot tub. Only his chest up was exposed. He looked at his finely toned muscles and smiled. He moved his leg out from the water and felt the cold air, he didn't want to get out. He crossed it over the other one and he read a book. The book was titled "If I Were the World." He enjoyed the book very much, it was a gift from Black, of course Black knew he wanted the book, they had a complicated relationship of them being the same person actually. Black always knew what Zamasu wanted. Zamasu put the book down and sank lower into the hot tub, getting up to his neck and all his arms wet. It was cozy. Zamasu's hair dipped into the water slightly and he smiled ever so comfortably. He heard footsteps and began to sense the energy around him. He felt Black's. "Oh, Black, you're back." Black walked out back to where the hot tub was, he didn't look in good shape. Obviously that didn't matter to him. Black looked at Zamasu and gave him a questionable look. "Are you naked?" Zamasu shrugged, "why does it matter to you? Tell me, what happened." Black sighed. "Trunks found a way to go back to the past. He got reinforcements, nothing I can't handle. But maybe you should give them a little scare." Black smiled devilishly. Zamasu yawned. "I suppose I should teach those mortal scum a lesson." He lifted his hand out of the water and looked at his nails, obviously bored. "Isn't it great, Zamas?-" 'Zamas?' Zamasu thought, 'that's new'. He looked back up at Black who obviously was waiting for a response. "Err. What Black? I'm sorry I trailed off there." Black smiled "No worries, Zamas-" 'there it was again!' "Zamasu.. Listen please. Won't it be amazing when we finally have our own 12 universes to ourselves?" Black trailed his hand over the water and dipped it in. Zamasu smiled, "oh of course Black. It will be so divine. Why don't you come in to relax? You look tired." Black sighed and gave in to Zamasu's command-request (that was when he asks a question but in an ordering tone). Black stripped and got in the hot tub. The water was warm and comforting. Zamasu could almost fall asleep. He closed his eyes and just let himself relax. "How long have you been in here for?" Black asked awkwardly. "Oh about an hour. I was waiting for you. I didn't expect Trunks to get reinforcements from back in time. No wonder it took you so long. I had started to loose your energy. Did you travel too?" Black nodded. "Don't worry me like that I have no use for such anxieties." Black nodded again but smiled. "It's okay, because with the both of us we can and will be unstoppable." They both smiled and relaxed. "I really should start looking for the humans..-" "No. Stay. You got pretty beaten up. What can humans do against us? Find where we live and beg for mercy or shoot us with their stupid guns? Even you Black can withstand a bullet to the skull." Black nodded. "Your right we deserve to relax in our almost perfect world." 

After they relaxed for a while Zamasu had gotten up to get his clothes back on and make some tea. Black had joined him. Zamasu had a towel around his waist so he wouldn't get his clothes wet and Black did the same. They really didn't care about it, they were just bodies, who cares if they saw each other's? Black's hair looked funny when it was wet. It was all droopy and in his face. Zamasu found it amusing. He couldn't lie he found himself hilarious in Goku's body. Zamasu often found himself thinking why he likes Black, he looks just like Goku so.. Why did he like him so much? He found regular Goku repulsive and terrible. He concluded it was because he didn't see Goku when he looked at Black. He saw himself. And Zamasu was infatuated with himself. Black saw Zamasu making tea and put his hand on his stomach he thought to himself 'perfect, cold hands.' Black casually walked up behind Zamasu who was obviously distracted with something else. Black grabbed Zamasu's ears and he let out a yell of surprise. Black stand there smiling devilishly. "Boys who don't pay attention get cold hands to the ears." Zamasu whipped around getting his ears free of Black's grip. Oh Black was having too much fun with this. "WHAT THE HELL, BLACK." He laughed at Zamasu's attempt to scold him and playfully pushed him into the counter. Zamasu regained himself and patted himself down. "You almost made me spill my tea."


	2. Hopeless?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zamasu and Black dive deeper into their divine beauty, with Zamasu thinking it's all hopeless to showing Black's soft side, the two go to bed on a bit of an awkward note.

Zamasu sat alone in his room while Black was out looking for some mortals. It began to get late and the kaioshin saw no sign of his partner returning so he decided to go to bed early. Just when he was taking off his coat he heard the door open. He looked back and saw Black smiling. "Did everything go well?" He asked. "Oh of course it did. Some of those stupid mortals went into hiding again but who cares." "I'm glad" Zamasu smiled. He sat down on their bed and took off his white boots. Black was eyeing him a bit, in a more strange way than usual. Black took off his boots next to Zamasu and he began to take off his gray gi top and red cloth belt. They both took off their potara almost simultaneously. Black took off his time ring and lay down. Zamasu had no idea what got into him, but he lay down next to Black in kind of a draw me like one of your french kaioshins pose. "Have I ever told you how.. Divine you look in that skin tight black shirt?" Zamasu played with his white hair trying to look as flirty as possible. Black smiled and came closer. "We both know you're the divine one here." Black placed his hand in the curve of Zamasu's side. He leaned into Zamasu as his face turned red to the tips of his ears. Just as things couldn't get any more hotter, "What the hell are we doing?" Zamasu snickered and Black shifted back. "Admiring our beauty." He smiled despite moving backwards. "Admittedly that is fun," Zamasu said blushing again. "Yeah," Black awkwardly laughed. He turned on the TV and let whatever stupid mortal thing play. Zamasu let silence fall between them. Perhaps he had went too far with baiting Black, but no, he didn't like Black that way, did he? Black didn't like him that way anyways. It was all just a hopeless romance. Zamasu let out a long sigh, he looked up at Black whose face was soft with tiredness. "Tired?" The false saiyan asked the kai. He shrugged, "not particularly, but hey, I have a question." Black shifted on to his side showing he was all ears. "What was up with you calling me Zamas?" Black looked surprised a tad. "Oh well if you don't like it I can stop-" "But why?" "Umm..." Black was caught up in his thoughts. He let his hair get in front of his face. "Well you see.. I thought it was..." Black avoided Zamasu's eye contact, "... cute." He barely got out. The false saiyan hid his face. The shinjin smiled and laughed a bit. 'Never in a million years would I thought he'd give anything a cute nickname.' "Hm, well I'll have you know I don't mind. The divine God allows you to call him this." Zamasu played it up. Black's jaw dropped. "You're kidding." He sat up straight. "You mean you aren't going to slap me? Punish me? I'm giving into mortal feelings!" "Mortal feelings?" He echoed, "Black I have these feelings! And you should know this too." Black shook the surprise off his face. "Excuse me I'm going to bed." He turned over and pulled the blankets over his head. 'Oh gosh I think I broke Black...' Zamasu thought as he laid down himself. He drifted off into the dream world, with Black by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this has taken forever?? Well yes! Blamasu is still alive and well in 2018 thanks to yours truely. Now I know this chapter was kind of short, but when things get going I have a long chapter as a reward along with a few one-shots. And yes, I also didn't use an editor besides myself for this chapter.


	3. Meditation Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zamasu and Black go off on their own seperate ways to meditate, but for the same reason they are brought back together, but they are still hopeless in ever being together.

Black found himself standing on the balcony looking out over the woods thinking. He did it often when he just needed time to himself to think. He sighed and thought, 'Trunks and his stupid people need to be beaten, why do we even wait this long.' Black furrowed his brow in anger. 'I want to kill them..' His purple red aura started surrounding him as the anger boiled deep inside him. Zamasu walked outside and looked surprised, "I thought you were going to meditate not stir up a storm." Black relaxed himself, "Sorry I'm tense." Zamasu nodded understanding. "You really shouldn't be. Everything will be okay in the end." "Of course." Black smiled. "I'm thinking of possibly meditating by a lake nearby, it's quite peaceful and I'm sure that is the reason why the cabin's here. Would you like to join me?" Zamasu actually wasn't sure for once. Usually he'd be overjoyed to say yes but he needed time to think. "I think I'll pass, Black." He was taken aback by this 'Oh gosh, I was such an idiot last night and now he hates me it's weird that I treat him this way- great I'm staring at him.' He nodded and teleported away to the lake. He fell legs criss-cross and began meditating. It was calming and he often found himself doing it a lot. 'When did this happen?' He thought to himself. He desperately thought back as far as when they first met, "I need answers."   
\---------  
Zamasu sat and stirred his tea. 'I've been stirring this thing for over 5 minutes, it's probably cold now.' He sighed and poured it out down the drain. 'He gives me... Confidence.' he smiled. 'He makes me... Happy. He does... Good things for the universe. I suppose it's no surprise I've fallen for him.' Zamasu sighed and thought back to a year ago when he had first met Black.   
~~~  
Zamasu stood in shock, his mentor dead. He looked up at the killer and swallowed hard, not knowing if he'd be next. "You also wanted to do this, right?" The mystery man spoke. Zamasu looked up nervously as the man took off one of his potara. He extended his arm towards Zamasu, still unsure of what to do.   
"With this, you're now a kaioshin." The green shinjin shook nervously and gaped at the man. He nervously lifted his arm and extended it. Afraid of death he grabbed it. When he stood up he nervously asked, "Who are you?"   
"I am you." The man answered with a smile. Zamasu's eyes widened "Huh? You are... me?" He looked deep into the intruders eyes. "I traveled here from the past for our justice... to eradicate evil!" Zamasu was surprised, but he had no doubt that this man was also him, "I need you," he held out his hand. Zamasu not taking his eyes off himself held out his hand too. They grabbed their hands for a handshake, yet it felt more as if they were just holding hands... The mystery man smiled at Zamasu and he returned the evil smile. "Together, for our justice!" They said in unison and then embraced each other in a hug, to seal their deal. When they let go of each other Zamasu put on the potara.   
"Where to now, and what shall I call you?"   
"Call me Black, don't worry I'll explain. And we head to earth, where most of the sinning has been done." Zamasu nodded.   
"I stole this body, from a warrior named Son Goku. Those earthlings know me as Goku, but I am not he. I did go by Zamasu to myself until they gave me the nickname Black, and I just rolled with it. And I did grow more, my kaioshin clothes no long fit my body shape or my muscles. I found a gi that I made use of, and that's basically my story. By the way I have a question." Zamasu thought to himself 'Man I talk a lot,' "Oh uh yeah?"   
"Have you ever wanted to be.. Immortal?"   
"Immortal? Isn't that impossible?"   
"I know of a thing called the Super Dragon Balls. They can grant you any wish, and with my time ring we can go use them whenever we want."   
"Super Dragon Balls?" He gasped, "Y-you know that doesn't sound that bad, immortality. Yeah I like that. I can already tell I'm not as strong as you, so this is good, a good idea."   
~~~  
'Was it when he told me about the Super Dragon Balls? How he seemed to actually care about my safety? Or have I always just been a narcissistic prick?' Zamasu thought hard, but not much came.  
\-----------  
"Why can't I think straight!" Black slammed his hand down on the rock below him. "Oh that's right I can't think straight if I'm not straight." He crossed his arms defeated. 'I wonder if I can't remember because it happened over time. No doubt I'd remember if it happened suddenly. Our relationship must have just blossomed on its own, taking its time, no wonder I feel as if I've loved him and known him my whole life.' The saiyan got up and walked back to the cabin. He saw Zamasu staring, deep in thought. Black walked up to him and touched his shoulder softly. Zamasu jumped banging his knees against the table, "Damn Black you scared me.." He avoided eye contact.   
"Heh, sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck, "Just you looked like.. Oh how the mortals say, a, spacing out...?"   
"I may have," he answered simply. Black continues inside and into the kitchen. Zamasu let his head fall into his hands and he whispered. "I'm sorry Black, but I can't talk to you like this.. my heart pains me too much." Tears welled in his eyes.   
Black faced away from the window and thought to himself, 'if only you knew, Zamasu. If only.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was a really fun chapter to write! I'm super excited about this story and where it will go! At this moment in time I have 0 idea what chapter 4 will do, but I do have some fics to keep you guys held over for the time being.


	4. Tearing Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zamasu reflects (literally and figuratively) and realizes he must face Black, preferably sooner than later.

Zamasu sat in his room hyperventilating. Where was Black? He should've been home by now certainly. He looked over at himself in the mirror, he looked a mess. "Kami, this is tearing me apart..." He looked down ashamed. "I shouldn't have fallen for him now I care too much." He walked to the kitchen to make himself some tea when he felt Black's strong energy, he smiled and calmed down slightly, yet the guilt of loving him was still there. Black walked inside his clothes still in one piece, Zamasu looked at him and eyed him slightly, 'odd, doesn't look as if he's been fighting.' The false saiyan sat down at the table, he looked nervous. "Black, are you okay?" Those words seem to startle him. "Oh yeah I'm fine." He seemed lost in space. Zamasu sighed giving up slightly. The sigh made his eyes wet in the start of tears, but held them back. 'He'll never love me. It's just too weird.' Before Zamasu broke down he quickly ran into their bedroom and slammed the door. Black jumped and watched him, a sad and shocked look on his face, he reached out hopelessly for a man who was already gone. Black finally decided to man up and he walked to their door and knocked on it. Zamasu muttered something and fell against the back of the door. "Er, what? I can't understand you." Zamasu felt his heartbeat speed up as he opened the door, and saw his concerned partner. "What's wrong?" Zamasu avoided his eyes as he couldn't tell the truth; not now, not ever.   
"I actually think I'm sick."   
"Sick?"   
"Yeah."  
"Well with what?"   
"I dunno some stupid mortal thing"  
"I have a strong feeling you're lying to me." Zamasu just shook his head 'it IS a stupid mortal thing' he pushed his way past Black and ran outside, and to the only place he felt relaxed, the waterfall. Zamasu sat next to the large running water source. 'I have to confess soon. I don't think I can literally live this way anymore.' The kaioshin touched where his heart would be in his chest. 'M-my heart,' he looked down. He gave out a long depressing sigh which led to crying. But he knew it was hopeless, very few tears were shed. He used the water to fix his eyeliner. When the green kai looked in the water his breath caught in his throat. What he saw made him fill with so many emotions he backed up slowly and ran back to his house. 'I have to tell him how I truly feel. Even if it kills me, the immortal.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, I've almost finished a fanfic.. I can't believe it! The Night of Us has been so fun to write and I can't believe it's almost over. I'm gonna cry :') but really. It's been fun guys! And I hope you'll like the way it ends!


	5. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zamasu finally confesses his feelings

Zamasu ran home fast, tears forming in his eyes. He was about to make or break his partnership. He swung the door open, shocked Black looked at Zamasu, tears falling down his face. "Z-Zama-" Zamasu ran up to Black and smashed his lips against his. The green kai stopped crying but instead started shaking. Black's eyes were wide open. 'This isn't happening...' He thought. His eyes began to close as he returned the kiss. It seemed to last for what seemed like years. Zamasu broke the kiss and confidently stood up against Black, almost daring him to protest. "So?" Black blinked. 'So?' He thought.   
"I-I liked it." Zamasu let his legs give way.   
"OH THANK KAMI." The kaioshin said breathing heavily and shaking violently. He started crying softly again.   
"I-if you are so thankful, why are you crying?" Black inquired.   
"I was scared to death, Blacky. Scared you were going to hate me, disown me, kill me. I-I guess I'm just getting over my fear." He sniffed trying to get back up. "Listen Black, I love you. When we first met I never would've realized that the only person I ever needed in my life was myself. I.. I needed you. I needed the zero mortals plan. Oh something about you how we're so confident made me crazy about you, I never would've had that confidence! You are the only person I will ever need. It is you and me, together." Zamasu shakily held out a hand, in a similar fashion to when Black went and got him. Instead of a dark sadistic smile, Black gave the softest, sweetest smile. He looked as if his heart had melted. He grabbed Zamasu's hand.  
"Together," Black started.   
"For our justice!" The pair continued in unison and hugged.   
"By the way. What made you do this?" Black whispered.   
"I looked at myself, and no longer saw me, I saw you as my reflection, then it became clear, it was you I wanted to see, it was you who was on my mind, I wouldn't let my feelings control me anymore. When I saw you I knew what I had to do. So I did it." The small shinjin closed his eyes, he felt safe against Black.   
"I.. I made you do this, is what your saying?"   
"Well... Didn't we make ourselves do it?" Zamasu looked up confused. "Oh I'm so confused, it's gonna be so weird for our relationship being the same person and all, oh gosh I'm so sorry Black."   
The saiyan watched Zamasu go through his breakdown and he put his hands on his shoulders.   
"Zamasu I only have one thing to say." The Kai swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he looked up at his partner.   
"I love you too." Zamasu smiled up at his partner. Black wrapped his arms around the kaio almost like he was protecting him from something.   
"And no one has to know about this." The Kai said looking up at his partner. He nodded in agreement.   
"Are we... A couple?" Zamasu asked nervously. Black chuckled,   
"If you want, Zamas."   
"Did I ever tell you that I love that cute nickname you gave me?"   
"Oh really?" The saiyan raised an eyebrow. "Last time I called you that you seemed to be indifferent."   
"Listen! I didn't know how to react!" Zamasu's face blushed a fiery red.   
"No need to get upset." The soft touch of Black's hand reached Zamasu's cheek. His eyes welled in tears again.   
"I love you." He exclaimed, he wanted to tell the saiyan so many different things but he couldn't, he couldn't get it out, the only thing he could say was 'I Love You.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a wild ride but here it is, the last chapter. Of course that's not the end of blamasu for me, I got some pretty nice one-shots to upload too, so don't worry. I hope you liked this fluffy/angsty story and may stick around for some other types of stories ,':)


End file.
